Help Me Help You Heal
by pulchremalum
Summary: Clary Fairchild is a Homicide Detective with the NYPD working to uncover the truth behind her mother's murder. Jace Herondale is a Narcotics detective who is living life on the fast track to an early grave. When Jace's case mirror's Clary's mother's, will they solve the mystery in time? Will they fight their growing attraction? More importantly, will they help each other heal?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Mortal Instruments. The lovely characters belong to Cassandra Clare, I just play with them. The plot line and imagined characters are my creation.

The story contains sensitive material, language, and lemons. This material is not suited for children 17 and under. (Well depending on how your parents feel about reading about murder and sexy times).

It was silent, too silent. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. "Simon." "Simon?" She radioed. _Where is he? There is no way I'm losing this lead. I can do this. I have to do this. _

She pushed open the door. "SIMON!" It was too late. A shot rang out and she hit the ground. Blood pooled around her face darkening her already red hair.

"Clary?" Simon pleaded. _Please, please, let him be ok. Please. _"Simon. Are you hit?" Clary said exasperated. He didn't answer.

"This is detective Clarissa Fairchild 2217. My partner, Detective Simon Lewis has been shot. Officer down, I repeat officer down. 275 Morgan Avenue. Send a bus immediately. I'm in pursuit of the attacker on foot."

"Detective, we advise, we strongly advise that you do not proceed without back up. We repeat, do not proceed."

Clary turned off her radio. She was not going to lose this lead. Simon would understand he had to. She exited the warehouse straining her eyes against the dimly lit street. She heard a shuffle behind her and felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. She fell to her knees dropping her gun. As she groped the dank the street, a voice spoke, "You nosy _little _bitch. You can't catch me. You saw what I did to your partner in there. Now, I'm not going to kill you, you don't deserve that kindness. I'm going to take it nice and slow. I don't just want you to feel everything, I want you to remember." The suspect moved to hoist Clary over his shoulder. She could feel the threatening darkness ebbing at her consciousness.

Lights flashed and sirens blared. She fell with a sickening thud as her head hit the concrete. "You got lucky this time, it won't happen again. Remember…I'll be watching." Everything faded to black.

Clary woke with a start. She was covered in a thin sheen of sweat with her hair plastered to her skin. It was always the same dream every night. Her hand fluttered to the locket around her neck. _I miss you Mom. I miss you so much it hurts. _

She looked at the alarm clock. 4 am. She rose from bed deciding that since it was her first day back she might as well get a head start on the day. Walking into the bathroom, she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes always traveled to the small circular would on her shoulder. Dark circles under her eyes, her jutting collar bone, and the dark empty look in her eyes. She looked tired yes but she was so much more. She was ready to get back to her job. She was restless and that made her dangerous.


	2. Tell Me No Lies

Chapter 1-Tell Me No Lies

"Detective Fairchild, it's so good to see you." "Like wise Amatis." Clary responded.

Dr. Amatis Garroway was the department's go to counselor for everything. Although she had no children, she gave off an air of motherly warmth. She was in her late 40s, had graying brown hair and warmth filled blue eyes.

She had to sign off on Clary's file permitting her to return to work. Clary dressed exceptionally well this morning. She wore a green corset under her black blazer with black jeans over her booted high heels. She wore enough concealer to hide the bags under her eyes and reigned in her unruly curls with copious amounts of Argan oil. She looked rested.

"How have you been? Are the nightmares still recurring?" She asked. "No, I've been very well rested. I went upstate to my father's farm and spent some time with my younger siblings. I've been running, doing yoga and Pilates, keeping up with the gym, and personal defense. I read several books and have even started sketching again." Clary responded.

"You know you don't have to lie to me Clary. I think you're ready to return to the force, I really do. These nightmares will keep coming back until you deal with what is setting them off to begin with. Have you even spoken to your partner?" She asked.

Clary swallowed hard. _I haven't spoken to Simon since I left the hospital, two months ago. Isabelle was furious with me. She had every right. I endangered his life and in a way, I guess I endangered hers as well. _

"I think you mean ex-partner. I told the Captain I needed time alone. Simon deserves a less reckless, well a less _selfish _partner. I could never forgive myself if I endangered his life again. He almost died because of me." Clary responded.

"Clary he was your partner. He signed up for the force just like you did. You can't seriously think he didn't realize there was risk involved in this job. The same goes for Isabelle. A person cannot be in this line of work without realizing that there is a chance of risk, injury, and death on the job. Every time you walk out those doors with that badge in your hand, you are taking those risks. I know it and so does everyone else. It's time for you to swallow your stubborn pride and talk to him. He deserves an apology for you abandoning him because of your guilt not because he didn't realize there was a risk involved in being your partner. He took the case with you Clary. He's known you your entire life. He knows what the case means to you. So stop looking so morose. I know you aren't sleeping; no amount of concealer can hide that from me." Clary looked up bewildered. _Amatis must be taking the tough love route now. _

"Now, I've already signed off on you returning to active duty. I just wanted to meet with you before you returned to make sure you were functioning well. Now, go get your badge and gun back. Go back to doing what you do best. You are going to be ok Clary."

"Thank you Amatis, I really needed to hear that." Clary rose from her seat and hugged her tightly. Amatis held her like a mother would. _Like Clary's mother should have. A sharp pain seized her chest._

Pulling back she responded, "Thank you for everything. I hope I don't have to be back here too soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye Clary. Be safe."

Clary exited the building and walked on over to the precinct. She missed the smell of bad coffee, exhaustion, desperation, and the familiar. She missed her job. She wondered how everyone would react to her return. Would some be angry? _Mostly she wondered if Simon was back. If he was, could he stand the sight of her?_

"Fairchild! I didn't think you would be back so soon!" Detective Kyle grabbed her and spun her around. "Kyle, neither did I." Clary wobbled as she regained her composure. "Are you feeling alright?" Kyle asked. "Yes, I feel great. Well rested and healed. I'm just ready to work. How's Maia?" Clary responded, trying to shift the conversation away from her absence.

"She's great. She's working Narcotics with a new partner. Word is he's an ass. An reckless ass really good at his job but nonetheless he's an ass." Jordan told her. _Reckless, well we may just get along. _"Aren't they always?" Clary laughed. _God I missed this._

Jordan and Maia Kyle have been married since high school. Both hailed from New Jersey and wanted a piece of the New York action. Having both joined the force at 21, they were impeccable at their jobs having it come as natural as breathing. Kyle worked Homicide with Clary since they left uniforms at the same time. Maia preferred Narcotics. Her sassy attitude and the thrill of chasing drug deals and addicts gave her a rush. Jordan worked Homicide. He never told Clary why but she assumed it was personal. _Wasn't it always personal? Why else would someone want to work in a field dominated by death and murderers?_

"So…have you heard from Lewis or Lightwood?" Kyle asked. Clary pondered her response. "No. Isabelle threw me out of his hospital room that night and I haven't seen him since. I haven't exactly been beating down his door. Physical therapy and counseling pretty much occupied all my time." _It wasn't a complete lie. She had been throwing herself into both trying to get her stamina back. _

"Wow really? That was pretty fucked up of her. You were shot while saving his life. If anything, she owes you. He wouldn't be standing if you didn't arrive when you did. She has some issues that one." Jordan responded as his eyes darkened.

"Well he was in that warehouse because of me, because of 'The Case'. Speaking of 'The Case', who is working on it? Has the Captain mentioned it?" Clary looked up at him. _Can he see that I'm still obsessed?_

"No. We all know how hard you've worked on it. Look Clary, we all read the reports. We know what happened on paper but no one is going to force you to relive something you aren't comfortable talking about. I understand more than you think. No one wanted to touch it. It means to much to you and we didn't want to ruin an already perfectly good investigation. Besides, now that you've 'rested' I'm sure fresh eyes looking over the material might do some justice." He smiled warmly at her and she felt it radiate throughout her body. _I think I'm going to be ok today. _

"Oh I almost forgot. We have a new addition to the department. Whoa, speak of the devil. Hey Lightwood!" He motioned for a tall, black haired man to join us.

"Clary, this is Alexander Lightwood. Hot off his transfer from another precinct." Jordan told her. "I'll see you later. Santiago and I need to follow up on some leads. Later Clary." He knew it wouldn't look good if he hugged her. She was grateful.

"Hey, nice to meet you. You can call me Alec." Clary looked up at him as he extended a hand. He looked so familiar but she couldn't place him. "Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Clarissa Fairchild but you can call me Clary, almost everyone does."

He surveyed the small woman in front of him. She was wearing heels but that still only brought her to a height of about 5'5. His hand swallowed hers. Although she was small, there was a look in her eyes that told the world if they fucked with her, they would regret it.

"I'm guessing by that look on your face you don't remember me. You know my sister Isabelle Lightwood. I'm her brother. I'm also your new partner."


	3. All is Violent, All is Bright

Chapter 2- All is Violent, All is Bright

Clary's mouth opened and snapped shut. _Shit. The Captain promised me I'd get to work solo for awhile. It's my first day back and I've already got a partner. To top it off, it had to be Isabelle's brother. _

Clary smiled as she surveyed the tall man in front of her. He was of medium build with black hair and striking blue eyes. She felt like she was falling into the ocean. Although he radiated confidence she immediately liked him. _I feel safe. _

"Really? I wasn't aware that I was going to be getting a new partner. I was heading over to the Captain's office. You coming?" Clary spoke as her voice rose an octave.

He rubbed his forehead as he looked at her file. He took in several deep breaths. He was apprehensive about letting her back on the force but he knew she was a damn fine detective. She had proven herself over and over again and yet he still felt this need to protect her. He looked up at a knock startled him from his thoughts.

"Captain?" Clary's voice sang. "Clary. I'm so glad to see you." He responded. "Ah, Lightwood, I see you two have already been acquainted."

"Yes, sir. I've already informed Clary that we are going to be partners." Said Alec. Clary and Alec sat before the Captain could motion them toward the chairs.

"Ahh, yes. That's good. How are you feeling Clary? Are you comfortable with this arrangement? Alec here has just started today and I know it will be good for the both of you to get a fresh start." The Captain responded.

Clary smiled and surprised him with her answer. "Yes actually. I think we'll be a good fit."_ I really do. I trust this guy and I barely know him. Maybe Isabelle is her own form of insanity and it's not genetic._

"Great. Well I figured you could get settled at your desks." As they motioned to leave, the Captain said, "Clary. A moment?" "Sure."

Closing the door, she waited for him to explode, maybe even tear her down. "Simon is doing well. He's really adjusted and healed fairly well. He's going to take another few weeks to recuperate and get back into shape. He asked me to ask you to call him. He and Isabelle are having some problems so he's staying with his sister Rebecca. Here's his number. Please give him a call. You owe him as his ex-partner. He wasn't too thrilled with the change but I think it will do some good."

Clary looked at the paper in his hand like it was going to chew her fingers off. She cleared her throat and spoke, "Of course I'll call. I'm sorry about him and Isabelle. They seemed so strong together. I needed to know that he was ok. I'm still dealing with the accident…" she trailed off as she looked at him apprehensively.

"Clary, no one blames you. No one could have anticipated what the sick fuck had planned. We're going to get the perp, there are no doubts about that. Simon owes you his life. He knows it. I know it and it is time that you did too." _Wow, did him and Amatis have breakfast and swap cue cards?_

"Of course Captain. I'll get on this. Who is Lewis' new partner sir?" Clary asked. She needed to know that he would be in safe hands.

"He's not going back in the field. He's taken over the tech department. He thinks it's a better fit and I couldn't agree more." He responded. _He was always really good with computers._

"Oh. I'm glad to hear that." _He should never have been in the field. He was good but he needed to be great to be her partner. _

"Thank you sir. I'm going to go and grab some coffee and breakfast." "Ok, be safe. Oh and Clary?"

"Yes?" "I'm really glad your back. We missed you around here. Here's your gun and badge." She smiled as she picked up the two most comforting and crippling items and left his office. _This day was definitely starting off well._

Clary walked over to her desk. Surprisingly it was clean and all her belongings lay untouched. _I'll have to thank someone for this. _

"Hey Alec. I'm heading over to Taki's for coffee and breakfast. Did you want to join me?" Clary asked as she strapped on her gun and hooked her badge in her jeans.

"Hell yeah. I haven't had food since yesterday. Let me grab my wallet."

They walked the few blocks over in silence, comforting silence. Clary missed the feeling of the gun brushing her rib cage and the cold metal of the badge pressed into her hip.

Alec held open the door and the smell of eggs and bacon wafted out. _Mmmm…I missed this place._

They sat down at the first available booth. "Hi I'm Kaelie and I'll…oh my god, Clary?! How are you? It's been awhile." "Hi Kaelie. Yeah, I've been on leave. I'm back now. This is Alec, my new partner."

Alec nodded and went back to his menu. "So what can I get you?"

"I'll have one large coffee-black, two coconut pancakes with a side of bacon and one egg over easy." Clary said without pause. It was what she ordered everytime.

"I'll have the stack of coconut pancakes, a side order of seasonal fruit, two scrambled eggs, wheat toast, a large glass of orange juice, and one small espresso." He looked up sheepishly at Kaelie.

"Ok, I'll put your orders in. It's really good to see you Clary." Clary smiled up warmly.

"So, that's a lot of breakfast. Have you been here before?" Clary asked as she unfolded her napkin.

"No, I've heard about it though. It's a little difficult to find. Yes, food. I'm starving and I figured I should eat before we handle our first case." Alec responded.

"First case?" Clary perked up. It was like he was dangling a hook in front of her and she had to bite.

"Yes, dismembered body found by the river. CSI is cleaning up the scene and gathering evidence. I figure we can head on over after we eat and survey the damage." _I hope she can handle this. _

"That sounds like a good call. Here comes our food." Clary missed the service. It was like magic how fast food could come out of that kitchen.

"Alright here is your food. This is on the house Clary, for you both. I hope to see you more often." Kaelie piped up as she choked back a tear. Clary smiled warmly as her and Alec both said thank you.

"That was awfully nice of her. You two friends or what?" Alec asked as he shoveled pancakes and eggs into his mouth.

"No, well sort of. I responded to a call about two bodies not to far from here. It was her mother and little sister. Someone had broken in and … well he murdered the mother but assaulted the girl before killing her. He left a huge mess and evidence everywhere. There was an unregistered sex offender living in their building. I interviewed Kaelie and she informed us about the creepy pedophile upstairs and how he watched children from his balcony. In short, she helped us catch their killer by confirming our suspicions about him. We had enough evidence to pin him to the crime and he's currently spending life behind bars without the possibility of parole. Ever since then, we have sort of become friends." Clary told Alec as she shrugged her shoulders. _I was just doing my job. I hope he doesn't think I'm soft because of this. I worked to hard to let one story decided my reputation._

"Wow. That's great. I'm sorry for her loss. I'll make sure to tip her extra." He laughed. They ate the rest of their breakfast and true to his word he left a large tip.

As they walked to the parking garage, Alec felt so good. Clary was a good match. Although she had a tough outer shell, he knew there had to be a chink in her armor. As they got to his car, a loud screech tore him away from his thoughts.

There in a black Camaro, parked illegally, stood his adopted brother Detective Jace Herondale.


	4. Shock Me With That Electric Feel

Chapter 4-Shock Me With That Electric Feel

_I've seen some fucked up shit working Narcotics but never anything this bad. Why does this case bother me so much? I still can't believe it but I swear this feels…familiar. _Jace couldn't shake the feeling that this case was connected to something.

Jace jumped out of his car leaving Maia staring open mouthed at him. She remembered he did some crazy shit but he never acted like this on a case with her, ever. _This case must really be bothering him. Oh god, please don't let this turn into something I can't handle. Well since we're at Jordan's precinct…Maia smiled as her thoughts wandered to her husband._

"Jace, what the hell are you doing here?" Alec asked looking at him with furious eyes. "Oh shit, Alec? IS that really you? I thought you were stationed at 74th?" Jace asked uncertainly.

"No, I left a couple of months ago and now I'm here at 22. From what I recall you aren't. Why are you here Jace? You're in the wrong borough. I thought you preferred the company of drug dealers and prostitutes? Isn't this place a little too _upscale_ for you?" Alec sneered.

Maia watched as her partner's shoulders stiffened. _Shit. He may be an ass but he's still my partner. _As she exited the car and walked on over, she noticed a flash of red. _Clary?_

"Okay, calm down gentlemen. There is enough space in this garage, this precinct, and New York for the two of you." Clary spoke as her hands rested on both of their chests. _Wow, Alec has some nerve. This guy barely spoke to him and he flips. _

Alec stepped back shoving Clary's hand away and sat in the car. Absentmindedly she started to rub small circles on Jace's chest in a soothing manner. "Like what you feel there Red?" He asked looking at her with a smirk.

Clary dropped her hand quickly and stepped back. She surveyed him with her eyes as she looked at him from toe to head. She noticed he was wearing black steel toed boots, black jeans, a grey button up with a black tie, and a black leather jacket. When she met his eyes, she was amused by the beautiful golden amber staring back at her. She inhaled huskily. _There is a god in heaven because this man has to be an angel. He's not just hot, he radiates sexy. _

A familiar voice tore Clary's eyes from Jace's. "Clary, is that you?" Maia asked hopefully. "Maia! I just spoke to Jordan this morning. It's so good to see you." Clary responded as she embraced her for a hug.

"You look so well Clary. We have to get together again. Is Sebastian back in town yet?" Maia asked. "No, he's still in Paris. It's taking longer than expected to settle his aunt's affairs. He should be back this weekend." Clary responded. She missed Sebastian and she hoped he missed her too.

"Oh well I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to catch up. We have to do dinner again. Oh, where are my manners? Clary this is my partner Jace, Jace Herondale. Jace this is Clary Fairchild. She works Homicide with my husband Jordan. They aren't partners though." Maia spoke rather briskly toward Jace.

Clary extended her hand and when their palms met, it felt like an electric shock radiated up her arm to her chest. "Wow Red, not only are you short but you have child size hands." Jace spoke with a chuckle as his hand engulfed hers.

Clary tore her hand away wiping it on her jeans. _Cooties, really Clary? You're 25 not 8._

"My name is Clary, not Red. I don't know you so you can call me Detective Fairchild." Clary glared up at him. _Could he be a bigger asshat? Yeah you're sexy Jace Herondale but your piss poor attitude cancels that out. Clary couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. She's known him not ten minutes and she already didn't like the vibe from this guy._

"It was really nice seeing you Maia. I'll get in touch with Jordan about dinner when Sebastian returns. Alec and I have a case to work. I'll see you around." Clary turned on her heel and opened the passenger car door. Alec turned over the engine and they left the garage.

"What the hell was that about Jace?" Maia asked him curtly. "Maia, please don't. Alec and I have a _history_. I didn't start it Maia, I swear. I was just going to walk on over to the stairs and _he _lashed out at me." Jace responded. He didn't need Maia bitching him out again. She was a great partner and he really liked working with her.

"Oh, well if it's a personal thing, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want too. Now, let's go see the Captain about this case." Maia stated as she walked ahead of him. For once, Jace was obedient and followed her.

"Why did you transfer precincts?" She didn't want to bring up what happened in the garage. She needed a clear head. This case was testing her.

"I needed a fresh start. I'm gay Clary. Does that bother you?" Alec looked at her from the corner of his eyes as a small blush crept up on his cheeks.

Clary smiled at him as she spoke, "No Alec. It never will. Is that why you transferred?"

"Yes and no. I left because I really did need a fresh start. Sometimes people have a way of drowning you and I felt like I was seriously drowning there. When I told my partner I was gay he immediately cut me out of his life. We worked together for three years. He told me he was mad that I never told him before and mumbled something about trust. He called me every name in the book and put in the switch. My old captain called me into his office and I immediately asked for a transfer. They are so backwards that I swear the people in that department are worse than the monsters we arrest." Alec spoke and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I think our department is on the unique side. Have you met Detective Magnus Bane? He's gay, he's flamboyant, but he's also deeply respected." Clary smiled again and hoped that it would help.

Alec chuckled, "No but is he single?" Clary smiled and her answer surprised him. "Yes actually. He's been single for awhile. His partner was killed a couple of years ago and he hasn't dated seriously since then. I can introduce you if you want. We're great friends Mags and me."

Pulling up to the crime scene sped up Clary's heart rate. _I missed this. I missed feeling trepidation, anger, confusion. I missed solving the puzzle. Hello old friend, we meet again._

Jace walked into the Captain's office gripping the case file with white knuckles. As the Captain looked up at him, Jace never felt more at ease. _Wow, this man's face carries so much…wisdom. I wonder if this is what it feels like to look up at your father with respect._

"Detective Herondale I presume?" The Captain spoke with a voice that was unwavering and calming. "Yeah. Yes. Yes, sir. I'm Detective Herondale. Most people call me Jace." Jace answered as he extended his hand.

Smiling warmly, the Captain spoke, "Ok Jace, tell me about this case. On the phone you said it felt '_familiar'_. Explain."

"Ok sir. So my partner-Detective Kyle-and I, we answered a call about a meth dealer in Queens. Normally we handle Narcotics calls only and leave the Homicides to the experts. However, when we arrived on the scene, it was a bloodbath. The meth dealer was in fact a woman named Margaret Whitewood. She was 37, married, a mother of two, and she taught pottery at a local community college. We found her body and…" Jace let his voice trail off as his throat constricted. "…And we found her dead. Her body was completely drained of blood and she was positioned around a potter's wheel." Jace finished as the blood drained from his face and he fell into the nearest chair.

"Familiar. It's more than familiar. It's an M.O.-one that we haven't seen in almost ten years. I fear that this case is no longer Narcotics but Homicide. I'm going to call your captain. There is some coffee and donuts in the break room. Give me 15 minutes and I'll come find you." He responded rapidly as he picked up his phone.

Jace walked out of the Captain's office and wandered over to Maia. Sitting next to her, he leaned his head on her shoulder. Oddly, the smell of her was comforting. She always smelled like baked goods. Some days it was cookies others muffins. She smelt like comfort food. _I wonder what how her husband looks? It's no secret that once you're on the force, generally the first thing to go is your waistline then hairline._

"How did it go? Did he say anything about the case?" Maia asked.

"Yeah. He said it's not Narcotics anymore. He's on the phone with our captain. Wanna grab some coffee and donuts? He said there is some in the break room." Jace asked rising slowly.

"Sure. Oh! Hi baby." Maia smiled at a tall, broad shouldered officer sauntered their way.

Maia kissed Jordan with so much passion Jace looked away. _Some moments need privacy. I wonder what it feels like… I wonder what it 'feels' like period._

"Earth to Jace. This is my husband Detective Jordan Kyle. He works Homicide." Maia snapped her fingers in Jace's face. "Hi, Jordan, it's nice to put the face to the name. All she ever does it talk about you." Jace replied with a chuckle.

Jordan smiled affectionately at his wife. _God I love this woman. _"Oh Maia. You'll never guess who I saw this morning!" Jordan replied exuberantly. "Clary! I saw her in the parking garage too. She looks great. A little thin but I'm sure a basket of sweets will change that." Maia replied with a chuckle. If there was one thing Maia loved to do, it was bake.

"Clary? The feisty little red head? Was she on vacation or something?" Jace asked with a smirk immediately regretting it after Jordan stiffened and Maia glared at him.

"Clary was shot a couple of months ago. She was following up on a lead when her partner was attacked. The perp managed to inflict some series damage before Clary got to him. If she had arrived later he would probably be dead." Jordan replied stonily. _Oh he's an ass alright. No wonder Maia complains about him._

_Shit. She's so tiny, how could she have survived a gun shot wound? How the hell is she a cop anyway? She was barely 5'5 in heels! _"I'm sorry about that. I meant no disrespect." Jace replied quickly.

"What case was she working? Did they catch the bastard?" Jace asked. "No, the perp managed to slip away when backup arrived. Look, it was nice meeting you man but Santiago is glaring at me to leave…again. I swear I can't wait for my new partner assignment." Jordan replied glaring at a man behind Jace. Turning around, Jace noticed he was about average height with copper skin and black curly hair. He wore a golden cross around his neck and stood slightly askew. He looked like a hunter watching its prey. _Well if that isn't the poster child for creepy, I don't know what is._

He wasn't bad on the eyes but Raphael was anything but nice. He wanted power and had plans to rise to the top. In other words, he was bad news. Raphael and Jordan together were like putting cats and dogs together-natural enemies.

"I love you Maia. It was nice meeting you Jace. Later." Jordan replied kissing Maia and slapping Jace on the shoulder.

"How about that coffee? Their break room is this way." Maia turned waving over her shoulder for Jace to follow.


End file.
